


AH Oni

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: AH Clusterfuck AU Stories [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: And angst, Ao Oni AU, Gen, I can't believe I'm writing the full fic for this why do I hurt myself so, I can't tag for shit I am so sorry, Oh god, Tell me what I need to tag if you find something please, There's also descriptions of death, mentions of body horror, there's a lot of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few days since B-Team had gone inside the mansion, trying to find a good club building for the Achievement Hunter club, and they hadn't come out yet. Geoff, after his worry had reached the peak level, suggested they go, regardless of the stupid rumors of a monster living in there. I mean, after all, monsters aren't real, right? </p>
<p>((Also known as my angsty af Ao Oni AU that I made for the AH Clusterfuck AU in a shiny fic form))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Geoff wasn’t entirely aware of his surroundings at that moment, which wasn’t surprising, considering the fact that he was hopped up on some happy drugs after he had put up a struggle when being brought in to see the doctor of the mental health ward. Although, his head was beginning to clear at least somewhat, so he was aware of the fact that this, in fact, was _not_ his room, which was where he stayed 99% of the time. He heard a dull click from the door, and he heard hushed voices from the doorway.

                “You told me he had eaten today.” A male’s voice said. “He looks like he hasn’t eaten in almost a week—“

                “Yeah, I said he ate _today_. He hardly eats anymore. It’s pretty sad. Sometimes I hear him up at night. Whatever he’s been seeing, it’s fucked him up royally Burnie.” A female voice replied.

                “God dammit Barb, I told you to make sure he eats!”

                “And I told you that he won’t eat! Listen, _Dr._ Burns, you have a patient in there who needs help, help him.”

                A heavy sigh was heard, and Geoff dully thought about how he recognized those names. They used to be pretty close friends of his, before the incident.

                His eyes followed the doctor’s movements to the chair in front of him, where he sat.

                “Hey buddy, how’re you feeling?” he asked, a fake smile plastered on his face, trying to act like everything was fine, when it really wasn’t.

                Geoff just stared at him for a bit, before giving a slow reply, tinged with slight annoyance and resentment. “I think you know _exactly_ how I’m feeling, asshole.”

                Burnie frowned and sighed, and motioned for Barbara to hand him the patient file for Geoff. As he looked through it, his frown deepened a bit.

                “Geoff, it says here you were admitted by the court system. You were tried for the murders of your friends, and were considered not guilty under a plea of insanity. Is this tru—“”

                “I didn’t kill them.”  He said, interrupting him. “But they would’ve charged me with it anyways. I mean… I did kill one… But it was an accident!” Geoff started seeming as if he were about to panic. Looks like the sedatives were beginning to fully wear off. Barbara went off to go find more while Geoff kept talking. “We were running from those-those _things_. I hid in a closet, Ryan came to find me, I was scared and I had a knife and I—“

                “Okay Geoff, calm down.” Burnie said, his voice softer, like he was talking to a wounded animal. “Tell me _exactly_ what you think happened.”

                “I’m going to tell you _what_ happened, asshole. I’m not fucking crazy, okay! It happened!” Geoff said. He just wanted to scream, throw something. He was so _frustrated_ that no one would believe them. They all thought monsters weren’t real, that they were just shadows on the wall and creaks and moans of a house shifting.

                Geoff knew the truth, though. Monsters were real. And those fuckers would do anything to take away everything you loved.

               

<> 

The six Achievement Hunters stood outside the old mansion, Geoff at the front of the group. A chilled air blew through the area, bringing a few of the season-themed leaves with it. The mansion was extremely creepy, and the atmosphere of Autumn’s leaf-less trees rustling in the wind didn’t help any.

“Well, who wants to go first?” Geoff asked, turning to face his fellow club members. Gavin shuffled his feet awkwardly behind Michael, who looked away, probably trying to look like he wasn't terrified of going in. Jack and Ryan stood there, exchanging glances and acting as if nothing was said. Ray, on the other hand, looked ready to get this over with.

“Come on guys, grow a pair so we can get this over with, alright? We get B-Team, and we get the hell outta there, alright?” The Puerto-Rican member of the group said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

The group seemed to collectively nod one-by-one, until a very scared sounding Gavin said in a quiet, trembling voice “W-What if the monster gets us? What if the monster got them? Maybe we should just go ba—“

“Dammit Gavin! We have to go find them, they’re our friends, monster or no.” Michael snapped at the brit, which cause said brit to pout.

Jack sighed, and spoke in a somewhat reprimanding voice. “Michael, don’t yell at him about that. Obviously something happened to them, Gavin has a right to be scared.”

“Yeah, but of a fictional _monster_?” Ryan asked, quirking an eyebrow up in questioning.

“Maybe not of that, but we should be cautious.”

“Yeah, but it _could_ also be them just playing a prank. Maybe they’re just inside, waiting to scare the shit out of us.”

Geoff laughed. “You guys are so fucking hilarious, you know. I agree with Ryan though, this is probably just some fucking prank they thought of for us. Besides, there’s no such thing as monsters, Gav.”

                The group opened the door and filed in, starting with Geoff and ending with Gavin. Once they were all in, they looked around the entrance area with intrigue.

                “…It’s a lot prettier on the inside…” Ryan said, looking around, and honestly, he wasn’t wrong.

                The place was old, no denying that, but it looked so antique it was breathtaking. Gavin, sadly, was too busy shaking to admire the beauty of the design.

                “M-Micooooo… Le-Let’s get out of here…” He whined, much to the annoyance of “Micoo”.

                “Dude, relax. Let’s just go find th—“

                _CRASH_

                The group jumped a bit at the loud noise coming from down a hall to their right, Geoff and Gavin letting out little shrieks of terror.

                “W-What was that?” Gavin asked. Jack seemed to tense when the noise had come, and Ryan, Ray, and Michael were most definitely looking a bit more nervous. Geoff rolled his eyes, but one could tell he was a bit spooked.

                “Come on guys, it was probably just some wild animal or something, maybe the house shifted a bit and something fell.” He said, then firmly added “There’s no such thing as monsters.”

                Everyone nodded one-by-one, then Geoff did. “Well, I’d, uh, better go check it out.” He said. “I’ll be back soon.”

                Little did he know, he wouldn’t be seeing them for quite a while.

<> 

                Geoff wandered the mansion, muttering to himself about how fucked up it was that his friends ditched him and went around the mansion.

“Who had even locked the front door, anyway? An asshole, that’s who. Maybe the B-Team and the others are all in on the prank, and now they’re trying to scare me. Assholes.”

He took out his phone and tried to call one of them, but quickly realized that he didn’t have service.

“Well that’s just fucking perfect…” He muttered bitterly, and continued to walk around, trying to find _somebody_.

He stopped when a small black book in front of a wooden door caught his eye. As he stooped over to pick it up, he heard a bump from the other side of the door, causing him to jump a bit. His rational brain told him it was just the house shifting, but he still backed away from the door a bit before he opened the book.

On the inside, it looked like a normal journal, and for the most part it was. When he really looked at it though, Geoff realized that one, someone wrote in it, and two, that someone’s handwriting looked a bit like Kdin’s handwriting. 

Before he had a chance to read through it though, he heard a scream pierce the air.

He didn’t realize he had been running until he found the room the scream had come from and entered it, huffing and puffing and out of breath. Just as he managed to catch it, he opened the door.

What he saw in that room almost made him lose his breath again.

Michael Jones was lying there, dead on the floor. A very distraught Gavin was on his knees next to the corpse, crying and sobbing over the corpse. Geoff was next to him in an instant.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Geoff Ramsey kept trying to tell himself that this was part of a sick  prank, but the rest of his mind told him that there was no way in hell this was fake. There was no way that Gavin could fake this emotion, this pure _agony_ he was expressing.

“Gav, what the fuck happened?” Geoff asked “Who killed him?”

The Brit continued crying, his sobs quieting to the point where they were almost completely silent. His hands covered his eyes, which were still overflowing with tears. Geoff got down to his level and gently pulled his eyes away from the younger man’s face. He looked into the younger man’s eyes, and it nearly broke his heart when he saw the thousand-yard stare he was being given.

He obviously wasn’t getting anything out of him anytime soon, so he got up. Gavin wouldn’t move. “Hey, Gav, when you… When you’re ready to get moving, just come find me, okay? I’m going to start looking for the others.”

Gavin gave no indication of having heard him, so Geoff simply left the room to go do what he had said he would do.

Find the others.


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geoff starts losing the people he cares about

Geoff sat down next to Ray in the (what they hoped was) safe room, various journals, scraps of paper, and cell phones left behind by B-Team. The scraps of paper mostly had bits of codes and crudely-drawn pictures of areas they have yet to see. The cellphones were mostly all dead, but thanks to Ray’s readiness, they had begun charging them, one-by-one. For now, though, they decided to start reading the journals, starting with the first one Geoff found: Kdin’s.

_I’m not sure how much longer we’re gonna hold out here. I don’t even know how long we’ve been here. All I know is that Matt and Jeremy are, well, they’re dead. Lindsay, Caleb, and Kerry are who knows where, and here I am. I’m wary about entering the library, since when Matt did he ended up hurt. I vaguely wonder if whatever hurt him is still in there, but there’s no time for that. My phone has only 5% left, so maybe, if someone else gets in this situation, I can take a picture and help them out a bit. If they have a charger. I’ll be leaving my journal outside, just in case I don’t make it. I just hope Val stays safe out there, and that she doesn’t come looking for me._

_To those who find this: If it finds you, run. Don’t try to fight it. Run for your life, hide, do whatever you can to get away from it._

_Good luck._

<> 

Geoff sat back, breathing out a sigh. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Monsters couldn’t be real, but from what they’ve seen and read for the past hour (Had it been an hour? They weren’t sure. Hard to keep track of time when you have no clue whether or not you’re going to live to see the next day), it was becoming pretty clear that a monster was _exactly_ what they were dealing with.

“Well.” Ray said, earning an eyebrow raise from Geoff.

“Well what?” The older man asked.

“Well, we need to go help our friends, and then we need to get the fuck out of here, and maybe go out for pizza and a movie to start the coping process or some bullshit like that.”

They were both silent for a moment, before they started laughing. It was quickly silenced when they heard the knob of the locked door jiggle. They waited a moment, and it jiggled again, stronger this time. Too strong for a human.

The two Achievement Hunters looked at each other.

“We run on the count of three, okay?” Geoff whispered. The knob jiggled harder.

“One…”

_We have to get out of here_

“Two….”

_We’ve already lost one friend._

“…THREE!”

_I’m not going to lose another._

<> 

Geoff ran through the open door of the jail-cell-like enclosure, waiting for Ray to run in so he could close it. Ray did run in, but so did the monster. Quite fast, too.

So fast, it quickly overtook Ray. Out of instinct, fight or flight (Or in this case, flight or hide or both), he shut the cell door and walked away from it. He moved to a spot where he could better see Ray and the monster. It took him a minute before he realized that the monster had hair, and that its hair looked suspiciously like, well, Caleb’s.

Geoff felt like he was going to puke when the realization hit him. Some small rational part of his brain told him to calm down, it wasn’t possible, and it’s not Caleb.

But every other part of his mind and body screamed that it was. He put his hand out, like he could stop it before he killed Ray, but he couldn’t.

He watched it grab Ray by his neck roughly, he heard Ray scream at the top his lungs, and then he heard a single, loud, resonating _SNAP._ Ray went limp in the monster’s hand, and Geoff tried his hardest not to scream or cry, so that he wouldn’t be next. Lucky for him, the monster didn’t notice him, but it instead took Ray’s corpse away. Once it was fully gone, he fell to his knees, cover his mouth and silently crying. He wanted to scream so badly, but he knew that if he did, it would just come back. He took a deep breath, and got up. He opened the jail enclosure and examined the basement, before he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He held his breath and slowly turned his head to look behind him. It was the monster. Or, another monster. This one had Michael’s hair, but now that Geoff could see into its eyes, he realized that it was _his_ eyes. It had Michael’s eyes. But there was something off about it. His eyes were missing something, and Geoff couldn’t find a better word to describe except _soul_.

Geoff backed away from the monster, who then inched closer to him. Geoff felt like he couldn’t breathe, but he tried to anyways. After taking his airless breath, he took one last look into Michael’s soulless eyes, and ran for his damn life.

<> 

The closet was dark and tight. His breath stunk, and his eyes stung with tears. He had seen pretty much all of B-Team as monsters, and he had seen both the Ray and Michael monsters. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go home so _badly_ it hurt. His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly opened the door to the closet, and what he saw made his breath catch.

Jack and Ryan standing there, Ryan covered in bruises and scratches and Jack not faring much better. Geoff practically bounded out of the closet, scaring the two other gents.

“Geoff!” Jack exclaimed, enveloping Geoff in a bear hug. Ryan followed suit, and completed the Team Gents group hug. When they broke apart, Geoff was smiling, but tears still streamed from his eyes.

“Tears of happiness” is what he said they were, but really he was just realizing that they were probably the last ones alive and not a monster. Maybe Gavin was still alive, maybe he had even gotten out since they hadn’t seen him as a monster, or his corpse, but in all reality, he was probably with his fellow lads.

The gent reunion was quite rudely interrupted when a monster, one none of them recognized, entered the room. It was most likely the monster that had been chasing B-Team. All three knew that they couldn’t fight him, especially since this was most likely the original one, so that probably made him the strongest, so they did what they’ve been doing this whole time.

They ran.

<> 

Eventually, as humans do, they ran out of breath in a room filled with boxes and barrels and a closet. The gents agreed that they should hide in here until the monster left. They also all agreed to a secret signal to show it was them, and not the monster.

Geoff made a beeline for the closet, which honestly, he was beginning to feel sick whenever he looked at them, and as he sat in the cramped space, he felt like he was going to actually throw up. Honestly, the whole house, no matter where he was, was beginning to make him feel sick. He craved fresh air, and if he didn’t get it soon, he’d end up going insane. His breath was shallow and fast. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t _breathe_ oh god he needed to get out of there, with or without his friends.

Geoff was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the knob to open the closet door jiggle. It was here, it was going to kill him, just like his friends. He was going to die without breathing in fresh air again. Without feeling the sun on his skin. Without seeing if his friends got out.

No. He wouldn’t go out like this. He refused to. He felt around the closet for something to attack with, anything. Bingo. He found a knife, and picked it up. He inspected it a bit, his brain frazzled, with only one thought in mind. Survival.

As the door flew open, Geoff stabbed down, hoping to get a good hit.

And he did. Too bad it wasn’t the monster. It seems that Ryan had forgotten the signal, and now he was paying for it. He staggered back a bit, and hit the floor with a heavy thud.

Geoff watched, horrified at the fact that he had just stabbed one of his closest friends. He scrambled out of the closet onto the floor next to Ryan. He shook as he gently held his dying friend in his arms.

“Fuck… Ryan I’m so sorry… Oh god…” he said, tears streaming down his face. Ryan smiled softly.

“Hey… Geoff… Do-do me a favor?” he asked weakly. Geoff nodded weakly, his eyes screwed shut. “M-make it out alive, okay? D-don’t forget about us. Please…”

Geoff nodded. “Of course, asshole. I won’t, okay?”

Ryan let out a weak chuckle, before his smile morphed into a frown.

“G-Geoff…”

“Ye-Yeah?”

“I-I’m s-so…“

Ryan went limp in Geoff’s arms, a frown permanently on his face, his eyes open.

Geoff let out a quiet sob, and gently closed the other gent’s eyes out of respect. It was the least he could do. He silently pulled the knife out of his friend, and cleaned it off using his shirt. He stood up, silent tears running down his face, his whole being trembling slightly.

He _was_ going to get out. He was going to make sure of that.

<> 

Geoff let out a gasp of realization when he saw the hole in the roof. His eyes lit up with joy he hadn’t felt since he entered that horrible place and watched everybody he cared about die before his very eyes.

“If I could get the rope ladder I saw in the room where Michael died, maybe I could get out.” He said excitedly, smiling at his own puzzle-solving skills. He thought about his promise to Ryan, and to himself. Yes, he had a way out, but he didn’t want to leave, no, he _couldn’t_ leave this goddamned place without what few of his friends were left. He made his way back to the main area of the mansion, making it his mission to find Jack and Gavin.

Eventually he did find Gavin, but not in the way he wanted to.

His corpse was there on the floor, cold and unmoving.  His limbs were splayed out, like he was mid-jumping jack on the floor. His whole body was blue, as if he were starved of oxygen.

“Probably was…” Geoff muttered aloud at the thought “Knowing these things…”

He knelt down next to the deceased brit, planning on seeing if he could find anything useful on him. He had done this before, whenever he found bits of materials where his friend’s corpses used to be. Could this be considered disrespectful and immoral? Under different circumstances, maybe. But in a survival situation, one had to do whatever he needed to in order to survive. That didn’t make it any easier for Geoff. He had a mantra for this, though.

“This is what they’d want. They’d want you to survive. They’d want you to escape.” He whispered as he neared Gavin’s body “Even if that means going against what you know. They’d want you to survive.”

Geoff paused for a moment. Did he just see the body move? No, not possible. People don’t just come back from the dead. At least, they don’t on the outside. Geoff remembered that this place was nothing like the outside world, and held back a choked sob as he remembered just _how_ different this place was. Back outside, the most he would worry about was how he was going to afford getting the AH club six new consoles so they can get more achievements and some videos on how to get those achievements out. Now he hid in closets and ran from creatures he never thought could have existed. He worried about when he got hungry, if he got hungry.

How long had they been there? Geoff didn’t know. If you had asked him, he would’ve said days, maybe weeks. That’s what it felt like to him. All the emotional, physical, and mental stress told him it had been that long.

Geoff was torn from his thoughts when Gavin’s body jerked violently. He backed away from it, his mind bringing up the picture of the monster with Michael’s eyes, the soul sucked out of them.  

He watched in horror as the corpse seemed to mutate into a new form. He covered his ears, but that couldn’t stop the sound of bones cracking and reshaping themselves into a new pattern, a bigger pattern. He screwed his eyes shut so he couldn’t see it, but he could picture it. It was no use, he couldn’t escape it. He opened his eyes again, staring at the process and trying not to puke. It was absolutely disgusting, and when it was done, he wanted nothing more than to just curl up there and never move again, to let himself die in there and end it all.

But he couldn’t. He’d made a promise to Ryan, and to himself. He _would_ get out of there. He had to.

It seemed that Gavin—

‘ _No._ ’ he thought ‘ _Not Gavin. Gavin’s dead._ ’

It seemed that the monster had finally taken notice of him, and started shuffling towards him, like he didn’t quite know how to run after him yet.

Geoff knew better than to sit there, so he ran for his life.

<> 

Geoff nearly broke down into tears when he found Jack. Jack nearly broke down into tears when Geoff found him. They hugged and cried and said nonsense words to each other until they finally calmed down.

“Oh god, Jack, everybody, they’re all—“

“I know Geoff. I know.”

Geoff took a gulp, jumping a bit when he heard a mouse skitter across the floor behind him. He felt Jack’s look of pity before he saw it.

“D-dude. I found a way out!” Geoff said, smiling and then turning to look at him. “W-we can leave!”

Jack smiled happily and excitedly, his eyes shining with hope that mirrored Geoff’s.

“Well then, what the hell are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

<> 

Within the span of 10 minutes, everything went to shit.

After they had picked up the rope ladder, the monsters had started chasing them, and it seemed that no matter where they went, more would start chasing them.

_Soulless eyes of the friends we lost._

They were running in the basement now, the last corridor to the place with the hole in the roof.

_They were all there, even B-Team._

Their feet pounded on the uneven stones, their breath still strong, but starting to fade.

_If I hadn’t sent them, would they be alive?_

They ran.

_B-Team?_

They ran and ran.

_The Lads?_

They huffed and puffed as they did.

_What about Ryan?_

Neither of them noticed the stone until it was too late.

_Would Jack still be here?_

Jack hit the floor hard, and he let out a cry of pain. Geoff skidded to a stop and tried to run back to him, but stopped when Jack spoke out.

“Just go!” He exclaimed.

“B-but Jack—“Geoff started, then was cut off.

“But nothing, Geoff. My ankle is twisted or sprained or something. You have the ladder. _You_ can get out. So do it! Go! Live your life! Meet people, make new friends!” Jack said, and looked up into Geoff’s eyes, which were welling up with tears, not for the first, or last, time. “Just, don’t forget us, okay?”

Geoff gulped and glanced up, seeing the monsters down the hall and closing in. The thought of Jack becoming one was almost enough to make him break down and start crying.

Instead, he nodded solemnly, and started running to the hole.

He tried his best to ignore Jack’s screams as he fastened put up the ladder.

<> 

As he made it out of the hole, he looked down to see if he were being followed. Maybe his luck would change.

“Son of a fucking bitch.”

All of them were there now. Even Jack.

 _‘Not them. It’s not them.’_ He thought, berating himself.

He watched one, the monster that used to be Ryan, with those piercing blue eyes, try to start climbing the ladder. He panicked. He was too tired to run, too weak to fight, too scared to think.

“What do I do? Oh god, what do I—“

He felt something hard in his pocket.

The knife.

He took out the knife he had found. It still had Ryan’s blood on it. He looked between the knife and the rope of the ladder.

He didn’t know when he made the decision to cut the rope, but he did know that it worked. Not-Ryan hit the ground with the ladder, and all the other Not-His-Friends looked up at him. If he didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn he heard some of them whispering how he did good.


	3. The Bitter-Sweet End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end

Geoff had started sprinting away from the mansion, until he was far enough away to see the city limits again. He laughed, out of breath.

“Guys! We did it! We made it out! We—“He exclaimed, then turned around, his smile turning to a frown. “Oh, that’s right… You guys didn’t… I-I made it out…”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed. He had forgotten he had it. When he picked it up, he heard Burnie screaming at him. Although, it seemed more out of worry than anger.

“Geoff! It’s about time you fucking answered! Where the hell have you been, it’s been three fucking days!”

“I… Sorry dude… I was a bit held up…”

“Yeah, well, you better get your ass to my house. The police are here and trying to figure out why you guys disappeared.”

“…Okay… I-I’ll be there soon…”

“You better.”

_Click_. He had hung up.

Geoff stood there, dumbfounded by how _mundane_ that seemed compared to what he’s seen, what he’s been through. It was almost laughable.

In fact, Geoff didn’t even try to stop the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. He didn’t stop laughing, period. He just kept laughing and laughing, he couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard. He fell to his knees, still laughing. All the events of the apparent past three days passed through his mind, and he slowly descended from his hysterical laughter into loud sobbing. He trembled and sobbed and cried until his head hurt.

And so, that’s what happened.

<> 

Months had passed since he visited the ward. Months had passed since he was in that awful place. And yet, on cool autumn nights like these, as he walked home from work to his apartment, he still remembered the cold, soulless eyes of the people he lost. His dreams were haunted by the Jack’s final scream. He couldn’t fall asleep without the knife he found in there (or any knife really) by his bed, and he would wake up in a cold sweat, the feeling of Ryan’s blood on his arms.

He went to a therapist, but it didn’t help. They kept telling him it was all in his head, and that he needs to come to the realization that he killed them.

Everybody thought he was crazy. He couldn’t take the subway or bus without being stared at or whispered about.

He desperately wished that, in some way, he was crazy or dreaming. That none of that was real, and that none of this was real.

He had been walking home when he walked inside the lobby of an apartment complex.

He had been panicking when he met him.

He was doing much better when he finally started talking to everybody.

He was doing just fine when he made all these new friends.

He was doing perfectly fine when he had to go back home.


End file.
